Ruby and the Babysitter
by NinjaWolf4
Summary: Ruby Xiaolin is a mischievous red fox who's at home with a new babysitter while her parents and brother are away. The babysitter has no idea what Ruby is like, but she soon finds out when she arrives.
1. Chapter 1: The News

Ruby and the Babysitter

Chapter 1

A red fox walked across the streets of Gongmen City. She had red-orange fur and white at the tip of her tail and by her paws. Her green eyes looked around the city. The city always had something for her to do. She mostly stirred up trouble. The red fox named Ruby Xiaolin, heard someone call her name. She turned around to find on the top of the hill, a metal-gray fox.

He waved to her and she waved back. "Ruby, you need to come home," he said.

Ruby nodded. She went to the top of the hill and followed him home. She looked at her older brother and asked, "What is it, Zenghui?"

"You'll find out when we return home," he said simply.

Ruby wondered what it could be. Was she getting a present or was going to get yelled at? Would she be happy or disappointed with this surprise? _Maybe Zenghui is going to get his revenge for putting stinky cheese in his sock drawer,_ she wondered.

As they approached the large mansion, she took a step back and shot him a look. He looked at her with a curious look. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"What are you up to?" she asked suspiciously.

Zenghui sighed. "I'm not up to anything that involves pranking you or anyone else. This is Mother and Father's idea," he told her.

Ruby nodded. Then she wondered what their idea was. Zenghui just grabbed her paw and pulled her in the mansion. Their mother and father sat down at the dining room table. Their father, a tall metal-gray fox with blue eyes, looked at them. "Come and sit down Ruby," he said gesturing to the seat next to him.

She sat down and offered for Zenghui to sit down next to him. "I can't," he said heading up to his room.

Ruby watched as the gray fox walked up the flight of stairs. Then her attention was on her parents. She made sure her back was straight, chin was up, and her long ears up. "Ruby, your father and I are going to an important meeting that's far away and your brother is coming as well," her mother began. Before the red-orange fox could finish, Ruby bounced up and down with excitement.

"We're going on a journey? That's so cool!" she cheered.

Her father put his paw on her shoulder, telling her to stop. She went back to sitting up straight and still. "Ruby, you're not coming with us," her mother said.

Ruby's heart sank. "I'm not going? But why?"

"Zenghui is old enough to go to the meeting, but you're not," her father told her.

"But I'm fourteen now! I can go, right?" Ruby said, trying to convince them to let her join.

Her father shook her head no. "I'm sorry Ruby. But we're leaving you here with a babysitter," he said.

Ruby frowned at the thought. _Babysitter? But I'm old enough to take care of myself here!_ she thought in her head.

"No arguments," her mother said as she saw Ruby was about to say something. Ruby sighed. She nodded. "Now go up to your room," her mother instructed her.

She nodded again and went up stairs, her tail dragging on the ground behind her. She closed the door behind her as she came in her room. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. She fired arrows at a poster on her wall. Meanwhile, Zenghui had finished packing and came downstairs.

"I don't think we should leave Ruby here. Who knows what she could do to that babysitter," Zenghui stated.

"She'll be fine," said her father.

Zenghui shook his head. "It's not Ruby I'm worried about it's the person who's _watching_ her that I'm worried about," he said.

"They'll both be fine," his mother told him. Zenghui still disagreed, but nodded before he caused a fight. "Now, I'm going to go and call the babysitter and then I'll be on my way."

Zenghui and Mr. Xiaolin nodded. Zenghui stayed still while his father went outside. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just going to give the babysitter a few tips before they meet Ruby," Zenghui said. _They're gonna need it!_ he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Valerie

Chapter 2: Valerie

Ruby heard an unfamiliar voice. _Ah, so this must be the person who's watching me,_ Ruby thought to herself. She opened the door and looked down from the stairs.

It was a snow leopard. She had white-gray fur with the dark gray spots here and there. Her eyes were an emerald green and she had a gray vest and beige pants. The snow leopard glanced her way. Ruby narrowed her eyes and the snow leopard looked away.

Zenghui saw his sister glaring at Valerie. "Hello, Valerie. I'm Zenghui, Ruby's older brother," he introduced himself.

She smiled and held out her paw. "It's nice to meet you, Zenghui. I hope you have a nice time at that meeting of yours," she said kindly.

Zenghui shook her paw and said, "Thank you." He looked to see if Ruby was watching them. She wasn't. She was in her room.

Zenghui took Valerie over by the door and whispered, "Okay, you might have some trouble with Ruby."

"I will?" Valerie asked.

"Well, yes. You see, she's kind of upset that's she's not coming with us and she's even more upset that we're making someone watch her. She thinks she's old enough to watch herself," said Zenghui.

Valerie nodded. "Okay, I understand."

"Now, you want to always check what your eating, whether you make it or not. She might put something in yours. Lock the doors and windows when you sleep," he told her.

"Because of burglars?" asked Valerie.

"No, because of my sister. She'll probably try and draw on your face or set up some kind of trap for you in the morning."

Valerie didn't feel so happy babysitting Ruby now. She thought it would be easy to watch after this red fox, but now she was getting cold feet.

"Also, if she gives you a present, make sure you step back a couple of feet. It might explode or pop out at you," Zenghui added.

"Um," she began. She didn't know what to say.

"We'll be back in about a week okay?" Zenghui told her. She nodded and smiled, trying to look confident.

"Okay. Have a nice journey!" said Valerie.

She waved good-bye to the metal-gray fox in a gray robe. He left with his parents and he heard the carriage go off. She sighed and turned to the stairs. As she was about to go up stairs, she felt something touch her foot. She looked down and saw some rope. Then something snapped! She looked to her right. It was a sandbag. It fell to the ground and something swept her off her feet!

She didn't know what happened. She looked at her feet. A hook had grabbed her two feet. She looked around the room upside down.

Soon, Ruby came down the steps, her paws behind her back, her head held high, and her tail flicked to the side a few times. She narrowed her eyes at the snow leopard.

Valerie just sighed. This was going to be one _long_ week for the two of them!


	3. Chapter 3: Complete Chaos

Chapter 3: Complete Chaos

Ruby drummed her fingers on the fancy, long wooden table. She was staring up at the fancy lights that hung over the table. She stared at the seats next to her that her family used to sit in. Usually at this time, her father would asked about archery practice. Zenghui would reply casually, saying that he did very well, but needs to learn much more.

Ruby looked over at her mother's seat. She would always ask her what fun thing she did that day. Ruby would always say that anyday with her brother was a fun day.

She snapped out of her daydream of it when she heard Valerie scream in the kitchen. Ruby got up and went in the large kitchen. Valerie was panicking. She had put the roast in the oven for a few seconds and when she looked to see if it was done, it was on fire!

Valerie kept pacing back and forth. She didn't see any fire extinguisher! Then she went to the sink. She got a pail and went to fill it with water, but water didn't come out of it. Instead it was oil!

But Valerie was in such a hurry that she didn't notice! She threw the bucket of oil at the roast and the fire only grew _more_! Ruby covered her mouth trying not to laugh. Valerie saw Ruby, nearly falling over. "What are you laughing at?" Valerie hissed.

Ruby uncovered her mouth and opened the cabinet drawer. She got the fire extinguisher out and sprayed it on the roast. The fire had been put out.

Valerie just looked at Ruby in astonishment. Her eye twitched from the surprise. "Y-you did this!" Valerie said.

Ruby smirked and said somewhat tauntingly, "I think the roast is done."

Valerie looked at the roast. It was entirely burnt. She sighed. "I think I just need to go out for a stroll."

Valerie went by the door, but then stopped. She couldn't leave Ruby here by herself. _Well, if I bring her along she'll probably do something terrible to me. But if I leave her here I'll be a terrible babysitter._ Valerie looked at the red fox who was leaning against the railing of the stairs case. She eyed Valerie and had a sly grin on her face.

Valerie gulped and said nervously, "Ruby, would you like to join me for," she paused. She swallowed hard again. "A stroll?"

Ruby cocked her head. She didn't know Valerie was inviting her. She shrugged. She went in the kitchen and came back with a flashlight. "You're going to need this," Ruby said, seeing that it was dark out.

Valerie nodded. She took it and the two went outside. _I hope she doesn't do something to me out there in the dark!_ Valerie hoped.


	4. Chapter 4: The Runaway Cart

Chapter 4: In the Dark

Valerie kept looking around her as they strolled through the city. It was beautiful to her, but Ruby had a sly grin on her face which made her feel uneasy. Valerie started to calm down after Ruby hadn't done anything for twenty minutes.

Valerie sighed. She spread out her arms and stretched. "Valerie!" Ruby shouted out.

Valerie jumped up and took a few steps away from Ruby, getting ready for a trap or attack form her! Ruby came towards her and said, "Come towards me!"

"I'm not falling for that!" Valerie hissed.

All of a sudden, a runaway cart ran into Valerie and she stumbled in the cart. She screamed as it sped down through the streets of Gongmen City! Ruby ran after it!

Valerie's eyes darted from side to side. The cart crashed into practically everything! People ran away from the cart and some even tried to stop it, but ended up tumbling into the cart as well.

It was starting to get crowded in that wooden cart. She barely had enough elbow room between two goats and three little bunnies.

"Valerie! Hang on!" Ruby shouted out. Ruby climbed up on top of some of the roofs and ran ahead of the cart. She ran at least a block ahead of it. She threw money on the counter to the shop's owner and grabbed a long line of rope!

She quickly tied it to on pole to another on the other side of the street. She looked up from the steep street. She saw the cart fly off the road and land in the middle of the street. Valerie was pushed to the front of the cart.

Valerie saw the rope and smiled. She reached out her paws for Ruby to save her. She grabbed onto the others' paws so they could get off as well. The cart encountered the rope and Ruby got a hold of Valerie's paws! But one of the villagers pulled Valerie and Ruby back into the cart!

The rope launched it back up! They went flying into the air. Valerie gripped the wooden cart, her claws digging into them, while she screamed away! Ruby, however, put her paws in the air and cheered, "Awesome!"

A goat snapped a picture of the runaway cart that soared in the sky! A bunny tugged on his mother's sleeve, pointing at the cart in the sky, saying, "Mommy! Mommy! Look at the flying cart!"

His mother in return said, not paying attention to the cart, "Honey, there are no such things a flying carts."

They landed roughly on the ground. The wheels broke and the cart collapsed as well. Valerie panted while Ruby laughed. "We're going back to the mansion," Valerie said shivering.

The next day, Zenghui and his parents arrived at the hotel they'd stay at until they returned home. Zenghui saw the daily newpaper they would get until they left. He picked it up and the front page showed a picture of Ruby with her hands in the air, her eyes closed, and laughing. Then he saw Valerie's expression.

Zenghui facepawed and sighed. "Poor Valerie," he said as he saw her screaming, her eyes wide, and claws gripping the cart.

"Poor who?" asked his father.

Zenghui hid the newpapers behind his back. "Huh? Oh nothing too important," Zenghui said. Mr. Xiaolin looked at him curiously, but continued on unpacking their things.

Zenghui sighed. _I better make sure they're okay,_ Zenghui thought to himself as he grabbed a pen and paper. He would mail a letter to make sure they were okay. Or at least if Valerie was okay.


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares

Chapter 5: Nightmares

Valerie lay on the couch dizzy from last night. She held an ice pack to her head and her stomach with the other paw. The world was still spinning. She soon fell asleep.

After a few minutes, Ruby searched around in her room for something to do while Valerie rested, since she already drew on her face. She wanted something loud. She got an idea.

She went to her brother's room. It had a giant note saying: **Ruby if you dare go in my room, you'll be sorry!**

She shrugged and went to look somewhere else. She got another idea! She went into her room and grabbed a long white dress. She snuck down into the kitchen and covered herself in flour! She took the flour sack and started throwing it everywhere! She boiled water and blew the steam towards the living room.

She got ready to spook Valerie! She tapped the snow leopard's head lightly and she looked around. She saw the whole room was foggy and she started to cough.

She saw Ruby who looked like a ghost artic fox. "Valerie," Ruby said spreading out her arms.

Valerie just looked at her flatly. "Really?" she asked.

Valerie got up and went to grab Ruby, but she just felt the cloth. Ruby tried not to laugh. She had held an exact replica of the white dress she had on, infront of her to make it seem as if she was wearing it instead of holding it.

Valerie looked down at her paws. Ruby quickly tossed the same dress behind her and stood infront of Valerie. "Don't do that!" Ruby said.

"I'm sorry," Valerie apologized. "But who are you?"

"I am the ghost that haunts this mansion! Leave here now!" she instructed.

Valerie gave her a look. "No," she stated.

"You better or else I'll burn this mansion to the ground!" she said with an evil laugh.

Valerie shivered slightly. "I'll take my chances," Valerie said walking away towards the door to get the newspaper.

As she walked out of the mansion, the door locked behind her. She turned around immediately. She tried to open the doors, but they wouldn't budge!

Ruby went to the play room and turned on the hologram and the heater that hse had secretly place by the doors and all around the mansion. Valerie took a few steps back and nearly fainted as she saw giant flames form around the mansion.

"No!" she screamed! She went to open the doors, but the doors were hot to the touch! "Ghost!" This was like a nightmare! The mansion was on fire and Ruby was in there with a ghost!

Ruby went around front and said, "You should've listened to me, Valerie."

Valerie paced back and forth, worried out of her mind! She looked through the newpaper and mail. Maybe she could try and fan it out? Then she saw a letter from Zenghui. _Zenghui! He'll know what to do!_ she thought.

She quickly opened the letter and read it to herself, "Dear Valerie, I know my sister is probably alright and driving you crazy. If you're reading this, that means you survived for one night and are still in the house, or Ruby has locked you out and set the mansion on fire."

She paused before continuing on. "How does he know this?" she asked herself. She kept going, "Anyway, if I know my sister, she put tons of heaters in front of the house and made holograms of flames to make it _seem_ like the mansion is on fire. Go around back and go in from there. You friend, Zenghui."

She sighed in relief. She did just that. There were no heaters by the back entrance. She went in and grabbed Ruby by the back of her neck. "How'd you get in?!"

"You're brother helped me," Valerie said as the nightmare-like drama ended for now.

Ruby sighed, but she knew she would trick Valerie one way or another!


	6. Chapter 6: A Call for Help

Chapter 6: A Call for Help

The next day, Valerie leaned against the beige walls and sighed. Ruby was up stairs sleeping. She now had a few seconds of peace.

She looked around for any traps. She dodged a fox trap, bear trap, and a rake. She was going to sit down, but immediately stopped herself. She lifted the cushion and saw there was a button. If she sat on it, sleeping gas would come out of a gas tank.

She moaned. She couldn't relax even when she was asleep! She banged her head on the door. She couldn't take it! Then, she got an idea. Maybe she could ask one of her friends to help her!

She trudged over to the desk, avoiding the traps, and sat down. She searched through the cabinet and got a pen. As she was about to use the pen, it electricuted her! She immediately threw it to the floor. The snow leopard panted. Her eyelids became heavy.

Her head hit the wooden desk and she started to sleep. When she woke up, Ruby was right next to her, drumming her finger on the desk.

She stepped back, worried on what Ruby might do to her. "What do you think you're doing?" Ruby asked.

"I'm sending for help. I can't take it anymore! I've been here, what? Three days and it's been a disaster! I'm going to call for help." Valerie told her.

Valerie continued to write a letter for help. She made one to all her friends. Ruby looked over her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking. Can I invite some of my friends too?" asked Ruby.

Valerie's eye twitched. She imagined Ruby and her friends causing ten times the wreckage and torture! Then she thought again, _Maybe one of her friends are mature!_

Valerie looked at her and smiled. "Tell me about your friends," she said.

Ruby smiled. "Well, I have friends all over China!"

"Name the ones that are most mature," Valerie interrupted.

Ruby thought for a moment. "Well, I'm not really sure. My friend June is pretty mature."

"Yes, than invite her!" Valerie said desperately.

"She's an adult," said Ruby.

"That's even better!"

"But she's also has to help her husband run the village. You see," Ruby began, but Valerie cut her off.

"I'm just going to invite my friends," said Valerie.

Ruby thought about tricking her friends as well. _That'll mean I'm going to be watched twenty-four hours! I have to make myself extra quick and sneaky!_ Ruby thought.

Valerie finished her letters. She and Ruby gave the letter to Zeng and he went to deliver it. Ruby decided to practice some kung fu and archery.

Valerie needed to sit down and rest, again. As Valerie felt herself start to slip away into a nice soothing sleep, she heard something break! _Oh no! What now?_ Valerie wondered.

Valerie staggered to get up and she looked around in the play room. She saw Ruby repeatedly kicking vases! "Ruby!" Valerie screamed.

Ruby stopped and looked at the snow leopard. "What?" she asked.

"Why are you kicking priceless vases? They're, well, priceless!" Valerie shrieked.

"Relax, Valerie. My mother has thousands of these things. She makes pottery you know. She says this is the most simple vase to make," Ruby said.

Ruby jumped up, spun in the air, and kicked the vase! It went flying and smashed into multiple vases! They tipped over and smashed into one another like dominos!

Valerie's eye twitched again. Ruby saw and asked, "Do you always do that when you're stressed out?"

Valerie nodded. Ruby nodded as well. She smirked. "Wait for it," she said.

Valerie shrieked as the vases started tipping over bigger and bigger vases. Then her eyes got wide as she realized a giant vase coming her way! Ruby stepped away from Valerie and she tried to run, but realized that she had stepped in a glue trap! "Ruby!" she growled.

The gigantic vase on the top shelf of the large room tipped and covered Valerie entirely! She pounded on the fancy vase and shouted for help, but her voice was muffled.

Ruby skipped to her room. Her plan had worked. She went up to her room and got her bow and arrows. She went down the flight of steps and saw the vase rocking back and forth.

Ruby grinned and then went for the door. She noticed a tall male snow leopard at the door. Ruby opened the door and asked, "Hello, may I help you?"

He nodded. "Is Valerie here?" he asked.

Ruby nodded and then slammed the door in his face. She walked away to go out the back entrance, but then he knocked again. She opened the door and asked, "Hello, may I help you?"

"May I come in and _see_ Valerie?" he asked.

Ruby looked over at the giant vase that held Valerie. She was still trying to get it off her. "She's not available at the moment."

The snow leopard sighed. "Can I please just see her?"

"I don't know, _can_ you?" Ruby teased him. Her mother always teased her and Zenghui about their grammar.

The snow leopard facepawed. He began to walk in, but she stopped him. "What's your name?"

"My name is Peter," he introduced himself.

She looked at the snow leopard. He had a blue vest with a gold colored silk by the rim. He had tan pants and white wrist bands on both paws. "Come in," she said stepping out of his way.

"Thank you," he said with a smile.

He looked around. The room was beautiful. "You're Ruby Xiaolin!" he said with a smile. "You're the daughter of an extremely rich family!"

She nodded. "Pleasure to meet you," she said.

Then he looked to his right. He saw the giant vase swaying back and forth. "Uh, what's that?" he asked.

Ruby just shrugged, "Oh, you know. It's one of those, moving things. They're very hard to find."

Peter just said staring at the vase, "I can imagine."

Valerie finally got the vase off from over her! "Valerie!" Peter shouted out coming her way.

Valerie looked over her shoulder to see the snow leopard coming her way. "Peter!" she said happily.

Peter and Valerie hugged and Peter looked at her with a smile. Valerie rested her head on his chest and said with a sigh, "I'm so glad to see you!"

"I am too," he said back.

Ruby crossed her arms and pondered in her mind. _Seems like these two have a _thing_ going on between them,_ she thought. She watched as Peter tried to step away. But then, he realized he was stuck too!

"Um, can you help us?" Peter asked.

Ruby grinned. "Of course I'll _help_ you. Any friend of Valerie's, is a _friend_ of mine!"

Valerie covered her eyes. "Oh no," she said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"I made a big mistake bringing you here," Valerie said to him.

"Why? Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked. He put his arm around her. "I'm happy to see you."

She smiled, but then all of a sudden they felt something damp lightly hit the tops of their heads. They looked up! Ruby had gone up stairs and brought the sprinkler up with her. She aimed it at the two who were stuck there. "Ruby!" Valerie shouted.

But then the glue started to wash away. _Oops, I forgot this glue comes off with water,_ thought Ruby.

Ruby dropped the sprinkler as Valerie ran to the flight of stairs. She ran to her room and locked it! Valerie pounded on the door while Peter went to find some towels.

Peter found some and walked across the floor to get it. He felt a tile press down as he placed his foot on it. He looked down, then two trap doors swung open from the ceiling! A bucket of syrup poured down on him. He sighed.

Valerie stopped pounding on the door. She sighed. _Maybe I'll make it with Peter here and my friends coming,_ she thought to herself as she walked down the steps. She then saw Peter covered in syrup. _Or we'll all go down together_.


	7. Chapter 7: Two Against One

Chapter 7: Two Against One

Ruby sat down on her bed, filing her claws. She heard someone knock at the door. She opened the door and ran out happily. She slid down the railing and hopped off by the end. She opened the door and saw it was Zeng. He handed her multiple letters.

Ruby placed the letter for Valerie on her forehead as she slept. She went back up stairs ti read her own letters. "Ruby!" Peter cried out.

She stopped and looked at the snow leopard. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm reading my letters from my friends," Ruby said continuing to walk up the stairs.

"Oh," was his reply. Ruby rolled her eyes and went to her room.

Peter went back to the kitchen. He walked over to the stove. He was making some soup to help Valerie relax.

Ruby put the letters on her bed. She got some from all her friends. She read them aloud. "Dear Ruby, you're really torturing your babysitter? That's crazy."

She looked at another. It was from Silvermist. "Dear Ruby, I can't believe your torturing someone other than your brother. I bet your brother is thrilled he got to have a whole week free of pranking!"

She smiled. One was from her friend Jared, "Dear Ruby, if you really did all these pranks on your babysitters, I have a couple things to say. One, you're brother is probably enjoying a week of no pranking, am I right? Two, are they still standing? Three, if you ever need a job, you can come and help me with making traps for my enemies."

She got lots of letter from her other friends as well. As she was about to open another one, she heard Peter call out, "Ruby! Lunch time!"

She sighed. Then she got an idea to put something in his food. She grinned and got up to go down. She slid down the railing again and landed safely. "How's my score?" she asked with a smile.

Peter just smiled and gestured for her to sit down. Ruby sat down and looked at the soup. Her green eyes then looked at Valerie. She was snoring away.

Ruby covered her ears and said to Peter, "Will you please wake her up?"

"I'll wake her up when she gets up. She needs her rest. Especially after all the things you did to her," said Peter.

Ruby shrugged. "I guess so," said Ruby.

She sipped her soup and smiled. "Tastes delicious."

Peter smiled. "Thank you, Ruby," he said.

He saw he forgot his own napkin. He left to go and get some. He didn't see any in the napkin holder. "Ruby, are there any more napkins somewhere else?" he asked.

Ruby came over to the kitchen and said quietly, "Yes, they're in the basement."

Peter nodded and thanked her. He went over to the hallway that led to the stairs to the basement. Ruby reacted quickly! She quickly went to the freezer and got a ton of ice-cubes. Then, she rushed to the cabinets that had hot pepper. She went back to the fridge and got some lemon juice. Then finally, she got a large cloth.

She heard him searching through the shelves. She rushed back on the tip of her toes and put the ice cubes in his soup. She put in tons of lemon juice and two paw fulls of hot pepper flakes. Her ears jerked up once she heard Peter coming up the steps. She quickly put the ice cubes in the cloth and ran over to Valerie.

Peter came up, put the napkins in the napkin holder and only kept the ones for him and Ruby. He walked over to the dining room and saw Ruby gently placing something cold on Valerie's head. _That's nice,_ Peter thought nicely.

He sat down, pulled in his seat, and looked at his soup. He took his spoon and sipped some soup. His face cringed! "Aw! Yuck!" The soup tasted awful! And it was cold!

Ruby tried to hide her grin. Peter felt his mouth being tossed back and forth with the sour taste of the lemon juice and the hot and spicy feel of the hot pepper flakes!

He rushed to the sink and put his tongue under the sink. He turned the faucet to cold! He then pulled back quickly as it was steaming hot water. He tried turning it to hot, instead he got warm milk! He paced back and forth.

Ruby just sat there sipping her soup. She tried not to burst out with laughter as she saw Peter bounce up and down, fanning his tongue. Then she heard the most familiar shout she ever heard. "**RUBY!**" he yelled.

Ruby finished her soup and went up stairs, her head held high, and her tail flicked back and forth. Even though this was two against one, they were no match for the 14 year old red fox. Then, her attention turned to the person who knocked on the door. _Let the fun begin,_ Ruby thought.


	8. Chapter 8: A Hard Day

Chapter 8: A Hard Day

Zenghui was so ashamed of himself. Probably even more so than his parents. They were going into the second day of their meeting and in the middle of it, he fell asleep!

He remembered, his head getting heavy and it slamming against the long rectangular table. Everyone stared at him. Zenghui then left the room, sad and embarassed.

He stared down at the gray rug and thought of what his parents might say. He thought of the worst thing that could happen. He imagined his father yelling at him and sending him out into the cold! He thought that his mother would take away his freedom to see his friends. Or maybe they'd even take away his beloved sword and bow and arrow!

"No!" he gasped out loud.

The secretary looked at him. "Are you okay, Zenghui?" she asked.

Zenghui nodded. "I suppose so. I think, I should just step outside."

"You still sad about what happened in there?" asked the secretary.

He nodded slowly. "Yes," he replied.

She just said trying to help him, "I'm sure you're fine, Zenghui. I mean, you're the most well behaved boy I've met in a long time. Why don't you try going back in?"

"I can't," he said looking at the doors that led into the meeting. "I just can't," he sighed.

She was about to say something, but he got up and went down the long flight of stairs. He looked down as he walked through the town. He went to their room and got his sword that rested in its sword sheath. He took out the sword and looked at his reflection in the silver sword.

He remembered when his father first gave it to him. He was about twelve. Ruby kept wanting to play with it, but he wouldn't let her. Luckily, his father disagreed as well.

He would practice the day hald the day with it. He also had to fit in time for archery and his chores as well. His thoughts were interrupted when the maid came in.

"I''m sorry," she apologized.

"Oh no. It's alright. I was just leaving," he replied.

He left and went towards the edge of town with his sword. He practiced his sword for awhile. He swung his sword at the bamboo trees and sliced them one by one. He stopped as he saw the pile of bamboo chutes. He put back his sword in the sheath and walked to town.

He and his family always brought back a souvenir. Last time, Ruby had picked. Now it was his turn. He looked through the shops and the items.

Nothing really appealed to him. He kept looking though. He knew that Ruby would get mad at him for not doing so. He spotted something. He went to grab it, but someone else took it quickly. There were no more of the plush toy of a red-orange fox hugging a metal-gray fox.

The bunny hugged it tightly. Zenghui looked at it, but didn't dare take it from him. He knew his sister would take it in an instant. He could just see her swipe it and himself grabbing her by the back neck line of the robe she wore.

He smiled. The bunny cocked his head. "Why are you smiling at me sir?"

He snapped out of his daydream. "Oh. Nothing," he said simply. He went to look for something else. He couldn't find anything. He then returned to the hotel and decided to mail a letter to Valerie.

Meanwhile, Ruby was writing in her diary. She wrote of all the sneaky little tricks she had played on Valerie, Peter, and their new guest, Josie. She had put poison ivy on he table and when Valerie picked it up, she got itchy. She took Peter's drink of soda and replaced it with soy sauce. She even slapped a pie in Josie's face when she wasn't expecting it. She did all of that to them, within three hours.

Ruby began writing something knew in her diary. She missed her brother. She wanted to constantly try and prank him, then having them all fail since he knew her every move.

She then stopped writing when he heard Peter shout out angrily, "Ruby!"

She had put mouse traps on the floor. Then she quickly opened the door and put plastic wrap by the opening of her door. She made sure there were no wrinkles. She smiled as she took a look at her handywork. It was completely see through. No one would tell.

She saw Peter coming in, his tail had two mouse traps and hit foot had one as well. He stomped over to her and she just smiled. Peter hit the plastic wrap and he squirmed. He flailed his arms trying to get it off of him. "Ah! Ruby!"

Ruby quickly opened the window and was going to jump out, but soon saw Valerie and Josie at the bottom! "Got'cha didn't we?"

Ruby smiled slyly. "You think you've tricked me? If so, you're very wrong!"

Ruby climbed out, but stood on the ledge of the window. She looked up and grabbed the ledge of the window above her. She climbed up and opened the guest room that Peter stayed in.

Their house had three guest room. The one at the first floor, Valerie stayed in, the one on the third floor, Peter stayed in.

She hopped into the room and closed the window. She took one whiff of the room and cringed. _Oh, yuck! Peter!_ thought Ruby. She saw the room had socks thrown on the floor along with dirty laundry. She coughed and opened the window. "Oh man! I need to have a one on one talk with that snow leopard!"

Josie, the South Chinese Tiger, looked at Valerie. "I can't believe that little girl could do all those horrible pranks," said Josie.

"Well, you'll believe it soon enough, Josie," said Valerie.

Josie had orange fur, black stripes, and green eyes. She had a pink vest with gold flower patterns and white pants. Josie also worked for the newspaper. "Maybe I'll make a story of her."

Valerie shot her a look. "Oh be quiet."

Peter then climbed out onto the ledge and tried to go after Ruby. Ruby didn't see him and was still coughing from the horrid smell. Peter snuck up and soon his paws gripped the ledge.

Ruby looked down and narrowed her green eyes. She grinned and said, "Hi Peter. I'm doing airing out your room." She gripped the window and said, "And also, a tip, do some laundry!" She slammed the window on his paws and he yelled!

He fell and crashed onto the two girls. "Peter! Why'd you let go?" asked Josie.

The two shot her a glare. This was a hard, long day for them. They didn't need questions like that!

As Ruby went back to her own room, she still felt empty. _I can't wait until Zenghui gets back!_ she thought.


	9. Chapter 9: The Letter

Chapter 9: The Letter

Josie wrote some things down on her notepad as she sat down on the couch. She was working for the newspaper and had to do a story. She decided to do a story about Ruby and her family.

Ruby only agreed to do it if she decided on what the article should have in it. Ruby would write down what she wanted and give the paper to Josie.

Josie waited for Ruby to give her the note. She looked up the flight of stairs, wondering what she was doing.

Ruby was writing in her journal. She was writing about someone she had a crush on. She stopped writing once she saw the paper she was supposed to give to Josie. She finished writing in her journal and went to writing the article for Josie.

She heard Peter call her name, but it wasn't angry. It was calm.

"Yeah?" she called back.

"Where's the silverware?" he asked.

"Top drawer, but the big spoons are in the drawer below it!" Ruby shouted back.

"Thank you," he said. Then, she heard Peter yell angrily. Ruby snickered.

She had put a jumping frog toy in the drawer to spring out at him and give him a good scare. She heard him calling her down and she just rolled her eyes. She quickly grabbed the paper and went downstairs. But, what she didn't know is she accidently got the page for her journal.

She carelessly threw it at Josie and trudged over to Peter. "Why are you doing this to us?"

"Because I want my family to come back so you can leave," she said.

Peter just sighed. "Ruby, they'll be back in two days. Just relax, will you?"

"Nope," she siad simply.

He narrowed his eyes and pointed towards the corner. "Sit down!"

"Sure," she said sitting in the corner.

It really didn't phase her. She needed a good rest from pranking anyways. She sighed in relief, leaned against the wall, and closed her eyes.

Josie thought it was odd for Ruby to want to put this in her newspaper and asked her, "Are you sure you want this in my newspaper?"

"Yes," Ruby said.

Josie shrugged. Why should she argue? She didn't want to get pranked by that red fox.

Meanwhile, Zenghui leaned against the bamboo tree. He still couldn't find anything. He saw the doors from the council's building open. People flooded out from the building and they talked to one another before going theri seperate ways.

As he was about to go back to his parents, he heard someone whisper to him, "Hey! You!"

He turned his attention to the bamboo forest. "Hello?"

No answer. He continued to walk on. "Zenghui!"

His ears jerked up. "Ruby?"

"Yeah! Come and catch me!" the voice called out.

"Ruby! Why'd you come here? Ruby!" he said going into the forest.

Mr. and Mrs. Xiaolin came out of the building and went to the hotel to see if their son was in the room. When they entered, he wasn't there. The cleaning lady had already come and they saw Zenghui had gotten his sword.

They decided to go look by the forest.

Zenghui chased the voice of his sister deeper and deeper into the forest. The voice was above him, behind him, everywhere! He soon stopped and took a deep breath. He looked around. He saw something run through the forest. "Ruby! Get back here!"

He followed the sound of her laughter and giggles. He looked around. Bamboo trees everywhere he turned. He started to get dizzy. He had turned left, right, forward, and went back. He panted and fell to his knees. He put his paw on his head and tried to take it all in.

Then he looked around. Where was he? He looked behind him. He didn't see the town or the way he came in.

He looked up at the bamboo trees to see where his sister was. "Ruby?" he called out.

There was no respond. He narrowed his coal black eyes and slashed a bamboo sword in frustration. It fell and crashed into other trees.

He sighed. He looked for a way out, but kept going in circles. "Ruby!" he shouted.

In Gongmen City, Ruby shivered. She looked around. Valerie asked what was wrong. "I don't know. Something feels wrong," Ruby said.

Valerie just said while wiping the table, "It's probably the guilt building up inside you since you keep pulling pranks on us."

Ruby shook her head no. "No, that's not it. Whenever I prank you all I get all nice and fuzzy inside."

Valerie just looked at her flatly and said, "Well then I guess it's just you."

Ruby looked out the window, still sitting in the corner. She wondered how her brother was doing. _He's probably doing well in the meeting. Mother and Father are bragging away about how well behaved and smart he is and they'll mention that he will be eighteen soon,_ Ruby thought glumly.

She was happy for him, but she just wanted to be apart of the fun. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Josie shout out, "I did it!"

Everyone looked at her in confusion. "I finally finished the newspaper article. I'm going to go and send it out now," she said running out of the house.

Ruby rolled her eyes. She continued to sharpen her arrows and hum a little tune.

Valerie saw the cleaner for the table was almost empty. "Do you have any more of this?" she asked holding up the can that they sprayed on the paper towels and dust cloths.

Ruby tried not to smile and pointed to the drawer next to Valerie. She reached in and grabbed it. She shook it and sprayed some of the cleaner on the cloth. She wiped it and smiled. Valerie was surprised Ruby didn't trick her.

"Thanks," Valerie said.

"No, no," Ruby said smiling. "Thank _you_."

Valerie had a nervous feeling in her. What did she mean? Then, Josie came running back in and said, "It'll be in by tomorrow!"

Valerie smiled. "That's great, Josie."

She saw it was getting late out. "Okay, I have dinner all ready. Let's eat!"

Peter came out with the food with Valerie's help. Ruby looked out the window and saw the sun set. "Valerie, can we turn out all the lights?"

Valerie shivered slightly. "No," she said immediately.

"Oh C'mon, I'm not going to harm you. I just want this to be special," Ruby said with a fake sweet smile.

Valerie skeptically turned off the lights. Then she narrowed her eyes at the red fox as she saw what Ruby had done. "Ruby!" Peter yelled.

Ruby smiled as she looked at the wooden table that now glowed. She had infused some glow in the dark chemicals with the cleaner. "Oh Valerie, it looks just wonderful!"

Valerie growled and pointed for her to sit down. Ruby laughed and sat down. They ate dinner and went to bed.

The next day, Valerie shuttered when she saw the newspaper. "Josie!" she screamed.

Peter and Josie came running over. "What's wrong?" asked Josie.

She handed the newspaper to Josie. "What?" asked Peter. Then his eyes got wide once he saw the article. "Why'd you write this?"

"Ruby told me to!" Josie said.

"Ruby wouldn't tell you to write this!" said Valerie swiping it from Peter's paw. Valerie felt like hyperventilating. Peter began doing the same as well.

"What's the matter?" asked Josie.

Valerie and Peter glared at her. "Ruby does things to us just because we're here. Do you know what she'd do after she sees this?"

Josie was silent, trying to think, and then screamed at the top of her lungs. "We're doomed!"

"That's what I'm saying!" Valerie shouted back.

Ruby walked down the stairs and said with a yawn, "What's going on?"

Peter used his claws to tear the paper to pieces. "We're just screaming happily," he said and they all smiled nervously.

Ruby narrowed her eyes. Something was very wrong. She saw the newspaper torn to shreds. Something was in that paper that they didn't want her to see.

She got some cereal and saw they were all huddled together whispering about something. She moved her ears to try and see if she could pick up what they were saying.

She could only hear one thing. And the only thing she heard was, "Well at least we're going home really soon."

She finished her cereal and went to go to town for the newspaper. Josie blocked her path. "How about we play a game?"

She pushed her aside and reached for the door, but Peter blocked her path now. "How about we arm wrestle?" He held out his hand.

She grabbed it and twisted it. "Ow!" he cringed, moving aside.

She gripped the door. Valerie blocked her path. "How about you wait until it stops snowing?"

She yanked the door and it pushed Valerie away. She went out and the three were panicking. "Don't worry, we'll be leaving soon," Josie said again.

Then, a messenger duck came flying in and handed them a letter. "It's from Mr. Xiaolin," he said. He flew away.

Valerie opened it and shrieked, "No!"

Peter grabbed it and read it aloud, "Dear Valerie, I hope everything is going well. I just know Ruby is probably very fond of you right now and I think you are friends with her as well. But there is some unfortunate news I must share with you. Our son, Zenghui has gone missing and we can't find him. We will have to extend our trip so we will be able to find our son. Yours truly, Mr. Xiaolin."

Peter and Josie shivered. Valerie covered her face in her paws. "What are we going to do?"

"Prepare for the unimaginable," said Josie. They saw her expression. She was in shock. She pointed towards the person in the distance. It was Ruby coming back with the newspaper in her paw. She seemed depressed.

She walked past them without saying a word. She looked like she was going to cry even.

The feeling of worry washed away from Valerie. "Ruby? Ruby, are you alright?"

Valerie went to put her paw on Ruby's shoulder, but Ruby smacked it. "Who wrote this?"

They all pointed to Josie. She swallowed hard. Ruby shook slightly. "How could you?"

And with that, she ran off with tears streaming down her face. Valerie went to go and comfort her, but the door was slammed in her face. "Ruby, can't I just help you?"

"Go away!" she shouted.

Valerie tried again, "How about some cocoa?"

"How about water?" Ruby asked angrily. She opened the door and through a bucket of water at Valerie.

Valerie shivered. She hated getting wet. She would've screamed at the top of her lungs, but she felt bad for Ruby. Valerie had to make up to Ruby somehow, while also avoiding traps and pranks.


	10. Chapter 10: Locked Out

Chapter 10: Locked Out

Ruby cried into her pillow. She heard Peter call her down for lunch, but Ruby ignored it. She was too depressed to do anything.

She knew some people would taunt her about this. She looked down when her tail whipped something. She saw it was the article she was supposed to give Josie.

She heard Josie knock on the door and say, "Ruby?"

"Josie, did you know what you put down on that article?" Ruby asked her.

Josie nodded and said, "Yes. You told me to."

"And you didn't do anything? You didn't argue with me?" Ruby asked her.

"No," she said simply.

Ruby narrowed her eyes and slammed the door shut. Josie slapped her paw on her forehead and said to herself, "Way to go, Josie. You just gave you and your friends a one way ticket to torture town."

Ruby opened her closet and took out a book. She went to the fifth page of the book filled with fairy tales and there was a dark piece of paper. She took it out and unfolded it.

She smirked. It was a blueprint of her house. She could plan everything out on that. Both Ruby and her brother had one of these.

She began plotting, but nothing seemed horrible enough! She then got an idea. She put the paper back and flipped to page twenty-seven. She took out another folded piece of paper. It was a blueprint of the area around her house.

She grinned. "Perfect," she said.

Valerie whacked Josie on the head with a towel after Josie told her what just happened. "Why didn't you do anything?"

"I don't know!" Josie said.

"Stop fighting. That won't make Ruby forgive us. Now, let's just go up and try once more to talk," said Peter.

The two girls were unsure about this idea, but followed along. Ruby came out of her room as they reached the top of the staircase. "Do you mind going out for a walk with me?"

They all looked at each other. They were all nervous, but agreed. "Alright, we'll come with you."

Ruby nodded and they went outside. As the three walked ahead, Ruby locked all the doors and windows. She locked the entrance and then caught up with the others. "So, where would you like to walk to first?"

"Maybe we could go into the city and go out to eat?" Peter suggested.

"Sure. We'll have plenty of time," Ruby said. Valerie could tell she was up to something.

"I'm going to go inside and get some money to go eat," Josie said running back to the mansion.

She tugged on the doors, but they wouldn't open. "Uh, Ruby. Why is the door locked?" she asked.

Valerie looked at Ruby who just smiled. "Did I do that?" Ruby said in a taunting voice.

"Not funny, Ruby. How are going to go inside?" Peter asked her.

"We don't. We stay out here, until I say so," Ruby said crossing her arms. Peter and Ruby glared at each other and Josie was in a panick.

"What do we do?" asked Valerie.

"I suggest you make camp and find some food before it gets late," said Ruby.

Valerie wanted to tackle the fox, but knew Ruby would only torture her more. Valerie and Peter went to go look for a good place to sleep while Josie and Ruby went into the city.

Josie kept a distance from Ruby. "So, w-what did you want to d-do?" Josie asked nervously.

Ruby saw her shaking. "Will you stop shivering and decide a place yourself?" Ruby growled. She was mainly angry at Josie for writing the article.

Josie swallowed hard and looked around. She had never been in a big city like this before. The building towered over here and there were so many people and shops. She saw a jewelery shop and insisted on going there.

Ruby nodded and the two went in. She looked around for something to do to Josie. Josie thought that Ruby might like jewelery. She got a pair of earrings and held them up to Ruby. "How about these?"

"I don't know, Josie. Those green ones over there really bring out the idiot in you," Ruby growled.

Josie just gave her a look and said, "These are for you. How about it? Do you like them?"

"There are two things wrong with that, Josie. One, I don't like that color. And two, I don't have my ears pierced," Ruby said.

Josie put them back and continued looking for something to give Ruby. Ruby rolled her eyes as Josie kept showing her necklaces and bracelets. Ruby just got tired of it.

Then, as she was about to ask Josie if they could go somewhere else, someone called out, "Hey look, it's Ruby the romantic!"

Ruby turned around. It was her rivals, Eloise and her group. Ruby just said back, "Leave me alone, Eloise."

The sheep grinned. "Why? Do you need some time alone to think about Miles?"

Ruby tried to ignore them and their comments. Josie saw all of them picking on Ruby. "Hey, leave her alone," Josie said.

The group looked at the tiger. "Who are you?" asked one of the group.

"I'm the newspaper writer, Josie," she said proudly.

Ruby facepalmed and tried to act as if she never met Josie. Eloise just sneered, "Where's your brother, Ruby? Did he finally get tired of you and left you?"

Ruby felt her fur stick out from anger. "I told you to leave me alone!"

Eloise and her friend just continued to laugh at her and make fun of her. "Miles and Ruby sitting in a tree," they sang.

But before they were able to finish, Ruby tackled Eloise and tossed her aside. The others fled from the fight, afraid to get hurt. Ruby gave Eloise a round house kick and she landed on the counter. The cashier, barely noticing anything, just looked at Eloise and called out, "Price check on four!"

Meanwhile, Zenghui still walked around in the forest. He hadn't heard Ruby's voice in a long while. He thought he saw the city up ahead. He smiled. He raced towards it, but when he got there, it seemed to fade away like a mirage.

He leaned against the tree. He sighed. "How am I going to get out of this forest?" he asked himself.

He thought of chopping down all the trees, but he thought of how long it would take for them to grow back. He began to walk around again. Then, he heard it again, "Zenghui! Help!"

"Ruby? Ruby, are you okay?" he called out running towards the voice.

He ran through the forest and stopped once he saw the red fox. "Ruby, what happened?" he asked walking towards her slowly.

The red fox seemed to be injured. Then the fox just grinned and said waving, "Good-bye big brother!"

Zenghui hurried his pace and reached out to her, but she faded just like the city. Zenghui looked around desperately for his little sister. "Ruby answer me!" he said looking around.

He stopped and covered his face with his paws. His head was spinning. He panted and shook slightly from all the stress. _I need to get back to Mother and Father,_ Zenghui thought to himself.

He got to his feet and felt a little shaky when walking. He trudged around, feeling weak and tired. He stopped and realized he needed to find some food or water. He hadn't had anything since yesterday.

Zenghui couldn't find anything. He searched high and low. Then, he finally looked at the bamboo trees. He cocked his head. _Well, Po says that they taste good,_ he thought. He used his sword to cut down a bamboo tree and sliced up some small piece for himself.

He took a bite and cringed. They tasted awful to him. He threw them aside and walked on. He thought he saw a pond and ran to it. He dove into the pond, but hit the ground. Grass and dirt were all on his head.

He brushed it off and felt like banging his head on the bamboo trees repeatedly. Then, someone tapped his shoulder. He looked behind him, hoping that someone had found him, but instead it was a croc bandit.

The croc bandit raised his club and whacked him on the head. Zenghui was knocked out and the croc bandit took him away.


	11. Chapter 11: Plans

Chapter 11: Plans

Ruby looked at the three. The two snow leopards and bengal tiger were sleeping peacefully. Peter leaned against the tree, Valerie rested on her back, and Josie was hugging a bear. Josie had been afraid that Ruby would do something to her in their sleep.

She got up before the first sight of the pink-yellow color in the sky. She reached into the pocket of her comfortable dark violet robe. She pulled out her wallet and looked to see if she had enough. She had plenty.

She went out into the city and bought four rolls of toilet paper. She grabbed the four rolls and went to Eloise's house. She threw the toilet paper all over her house and then left to go back to the three babysitters.

Valerie opened her eyes as she heard something move in the forest. She looked up and saw that the stars were just starting to disappear as the light pink-yellow color of day break flowed in.

She saw the campfire they had made was out and her friends were sleeping soundly.

Then, she saw Ruby was missing. She sighed and said, "Just what I needed."

Valerie got up and stretched. She looked to see if she had left anything behind. Valerie picked up her bow and arrow.

Ruby barely ever left without them. "Maybe she's in trouble," Valerie said worriedly.

She shook Peter and Josie awake. "What's wrong?" Peter asked with a yawn.

"Ruby is missing," Valerie said.

Peter replied, "Was there anything left behind?"

"Just her bow and arrow," Valerie said.

Josie hugged her teddy bear closer. "Do you think she went out to get items to torture us?"

"I don't know, but we have to find her. She might be in trouble," said Valerie.

She went straight towards the city. Peter and Josie followed her into the big city. People were still walking around and shopping like they did yesterday. Peter wondered, _Is this what happens every day?_

They searched all around the city, but they couldn't find her. They all stopped once they heard someone scream at the top of their lungs. They ran towards the scream.

They stopped and saw Eloise screaming at the sight of her house. Valerie sighed in relief. "Oh, I'm so glad Ruby isn't hurt."

Eloise shot her a look and Valerie smiled nervously. "And I'm also very sorry she did this."

Ruby went back to camp and saw that no one was there. All that was left was the extinguished campfire and her bow and arrow. She also spotted Josie's teddy bear.

"Where in the world did they go?" Ruby asked herself.

Then she got an idea. With them gone, she could go see her family! A wide smile spread across her face and she rushed back to the mansion.

As she was about to get the key she had hidden, she heard Josie and Valerie laughing.

_Rats! They didn't leave,_ Ruby thought angrily.

She stopped and faced the three who crossed their arms and tapped their feet on the ground. "What are starting a line of people who cross their arms and tap their feet?"

"Why did you leave in the middle of the night?" Valerie asked.

Ruby just grinned. She remembered covering the house in toilet paper. "I had something to do," Ruby said simply.

"You mean like cover Eloise's house with toilet paper?" asked Josie.

"How'd you know?" asked Ruby.

"We saw you were missing and went looking for you. We were really worried!" Valerie told her.

Ruby now crossed her arms. "She was asking for it."

Valerie just sighed. "Come on, let's just go get some breakfast," she said heading towards the city.

Ruby nodded. They went into the city and looked around for a good place to eat. They found a good restaurant and ordered. Ruby was silent, but Valerie, Josie, and Peter talked.

"You know, I got an offer to write for another newspaper company," said Josie.

"Really? Is it a good offer?" asked Peter.

"Well, the newspaper is more well-known than the one I'm working for now, but it's not as much pay," said Josie.

Valerie looked at Ruby. "So, what do you usually do with your brother?"

Ruby looked at her with a surprised look on her face. "What?"

"I want you to have a nice time as well. So I'm asking you what you and your brother usually did and had fun doing," said Valerie.

Ruby looked down, wondering why she was being nice to her. "Well," Ruby began. "We usually do archery together. Then we are usually told to do some chores and see who can finish first. And then by the end of the day, I practice playing the flute."

"You play the flute? So do I," Valerie said with a sweet smile.

Ruby forced one, trying to be nice. "Okay. So what would you like to do first?"

"We could play tag later," Ruby suggested.

"And maybe you could teach me archery?" Valerie suggested.

"It's a plan!" Ruby said.

Then she saw as the worker served out their breakfast. "Um, Peter," Ruby began.

Peter didn't hear her. "It looks delicious," he said starting to eat.

As soon as he took one bite, his mouth felt like it was on fire! He looked around for water, but only saw the pitcher at the other table. He ran for it, but then the table came with him.

He saw that he had tucked some of the table cloth instead of a napkin. Ruby looked down and said, "Breakfast is on me."

Meanwhile, within the bamboo forest by the city, Zenghui stirred in his sleep. He was having a nightmare that someone was trying to take Ruby away from him.

His eyes immediately opened once the ox in his dream was about to punch him back. He looked around, panting and sweating a little. He sighed in relief once he realised it was all just a dream.

He adjusted his ears in an odd position. His right ear up high, while the left ear was down low. He heard someone talking quietly.

"What are your orders?" asked someone.

"We go to this fox's home and demand that his parents give us money for him," said another voice.

"But doesn't this metal-gray fox have a sister?" asked the same voice.

"The sister is only 14. We can handle her easily," said the other.

Zenghui narrowed his eyes and growled. "Nobody is going to hurt my sister," he muttered.

He saw that he was binded by a think rope. _I need to find a way to get out of these ropes,_ he thought to himself.

He looked around for his sword. It was over by a little wooden shack by a pond. He decided to use his claws. He started to cut through the thick ropes, but then stopped once he heard them coming his way.

He closed his eyes and pretended to act unconscious. He heard their conversation more clearly. "That fox is still out cold," said a deep voice.

Zenghui thought the deep voice creature was an ox. The other spoke back, "You bet. Now let's check out what valuables he's got."

Zenghui opened one eye slightly and saw he was correct with thinking the deep voice belonged to an ox. He saw the other one was a croc. He closed his eye as he saw one of them turn his way.

"Maybe he's not out cold," said the croc.

"But you knocked him out good," said the ox.

"Just because I did doesn't mean he will stay out," the croc snapped.

He walked over to Zenghui and bent down to take a close look at the metal-gray fox. Zenghui waited for the right moment. Zenghui quickly gave him a kick in the jaw and gave a hard slash to the ropes.

The croc shook his head, trying to shake off the pain and narrowed his neon eyes. He looked at the ox who was just standing there. "Well C'mon and help!"

"Oh, sorry," he said tagging along.

Zenghui got ready to fight. His sister, the Furious Five, and Po taught him some moves.

The croc went to give Zenghui a hard punch, but Zenghui blocked it. He jumped up and gave him a one-two kick with both feet. The croc was pushed back and he slammed up against a bamboo tree.

The ox saw Zenghui running towards the sword. He took out two of his Sai and charged at him. Zenghui ran away from the ox and the ox laughed at him. "Scared little fox?"

"Not exactly," Zenghui said. He ran up the bamboo tree and flipped up into the air. He landed down on the ox' head and jumped off towards his sword.

The ox's face hit the dirt and he grumbled, "Jerk."

Zenghui grabbed his sword and pointed it at ox who was straightening his jaw. "Ready to fight?"

"This won't be a fight," the ox said tauntingly. "This is going to be easy."

"Then I guess you've never challenged me before," Zenghui said.

His sister specialized in archery as well as his mother. But he and his father were, as his father says, "One with the sword."

The ox chuckled. He ran at him again, raising his left arm, and his right arm horizontally.

Zenghui rushed at him as well. He jumped up and gave the ox a kick with both legs. The ox's left arm had tried to get him from above, but msised and the right arm missed him by an inch.

Zenghui landed on one leg and folded the other. He got ready for another attack. The ox got frustrated and launched his Sai at the fox.

Zenghui caught the swirling Sai with his sword. The metal-gray fox narrowed his coal black eyes and launched the two Sai back. They caught on the ox's vest and pinned him to the tree.

Zenghui sheathed his sword and walked over to the ox. "You better know that if you lay one finger on my little sister," Zenghui began. He drew out his sword and held it up close to the ox's neck. "That will be the last thing you will **ever** do!"

The ox nodded nervously. He was shivering. "That also goes for your crocodile friend too," Zenghui said. But when he turned to look at the crocodile who was unconscious against the bamboo tree, he was gone!

_Where'd he go?_ wondered Zenghui.

He then heard someone panting. He turned over by the cabin. He saw the crocodile running as fast as his legs would carry him. Zenghui ran after him at full speed.

He got his sword ready. He raised his sword and raced ahead of the crocodile, which surprised Zenghui's foe. The crocodile stopped in his tracks. Zenghui then ran around the crocodile and cut down the bamboo trees while doing so. The crocodile saw all of the trees falling his way.

He panicked. He then thought of something. He raised his hand and threw down a smoke ball. Zenghui went to chase after him, but knew he would get crushed.

One the smoke lifted, he saw the bandit was gone. He wanted to slash every tree in sight, but knew he had something else to do. He needed to get out and write a letter to Ruby immediately! _I just hope it'll make it on time,_ Zenghui thought worriedly.


	12. Chapter 12: Acquaintances

Chapter 12: Acquaintances

Ruby walked down the streets of Gongmen City and looked behind her to see how her babysitters were doing. Valerie's eyes were wide after Ruby gave her a _present_ that had rubber snakes that shot out at her.

"Can we at least try to break in the mansion?" asked Josie.

"Sure," Ruby said. "But first," she added with a sly smile. "Let's race!"

"Race? Race for what? Race for _who_? Did you put a boy in a well?" asked Josie.

Ruby just gave Josie a look and said sarcastically, "No Josie, I only do that on Tuesdays."

"Let's just get back there and we'll plan something out." Peter said.

They walked to the mansion and Ruby looked at them. They were huddled together, discussing their plan. "Maybe we should break the glass doors," said Peter.

"Or we could try and climb through a window," said Valerie.

"Or we could dig our way in," said Josie.

The two just looked at her. Josie just shrugged, "It's an idea."

"Okay, if our ideas fail, we'll do yours," Peter said.

Peter came up to the glass door and gave a hard punch, hoping to break it. But then he's face cringed and he shook his paw from the pain. "That didn't work!"

"Let me try," said Valerie. The snow leopard got ready to run into it. She took a few steps back and crouched down.

She narrowed her emerald green eyes and charged at the glass door. She closed her eyes and rammed against it, but it didn't work. She hit the ground on her back and everything was spinning.

Ruby helped her up and said, "How's that working out for you guys?"

Valerie ignored her comment and went back to Peter and Josie. Ruby started to feel bad for them and began to ask if they wanted help, but they ignored her.

"We don't need your help," Josie said confidently. Ruby narrowed her eyes. Josie was really getting on her nerves.

"Alright then, go at it," Ruby said gesturing for Josie to go next.

Josie nodded. She walked up to the glass door and started attacking it. She punched it, slammed into it, high kicked it, low kicked it, and even headbutted it. Nothing worked.

Josie felt dizzy. Ruby laid back on the ground and saw it was starting to flurry. She gazed up at the clouds and stuck out her tongue, hoping to catch a flurry.

As she was watching the snow fall down, Peter came up to the mansion and looked up. He saw a window up high. If he could climb up there, he could try and open the window and get in.

Peter got out his claws and tried to climb up. His claws just scratched against the house. He looked around.

He saw a little flower box that would give him just the right lift to climb over to another ledge. He did his best to try and keep it steady, but he tipped it over as he jumped and grabbed onto the ledge.

"Ohh, Mother isn't going to be happy once she sees what you've done," said Ruby.

Peter tried not to mess anything else up. He tried to balance himself on the narrow ledge and looked up to find he was a big jump away from the window.

Ruby saw Peter looking at the window from where he was. _He wouldn't dare,_ Ruby thought.

Then she watched as he leapt from the ledge and stretched out his arms and got his paws ready to grab onto the ledge.

She shut her eyes as he missed the ledge by the window. Her ears went flat as she heard him crash into the flower box.

She opened one eye and tried not to laugh as she saw there was a flower on his head.

"Having some troubles?" asked Ruby, in a slight taunting voice.

Peter ignored her and walked over to the two felines. He had a massive headache and it was pounding in his head. He closed his eyes and sat down.

Josie crossed her arms and looked at Valerie. "Shall we start digging?"

Valerie rolled her eyes and said, "I guess so."

Josie got her claws out and so did Valerie. The South Chinese Tiger began digging into the ground and Valerie assisted her. The two dug down deep until they were down deep enough that one of them could fit in.

"You need to make it wider," said Valerie.

"I'll do that, you work on getting us in," said Josie.

"Okay," Valerie said continuing to dig.

Ruby just shook her head in disapproval. Peter sighed and said to Ruby, "I'm sorry I rejected your help."

"It's alright," the red fox replied. She turned to the bush that held the key. "Would you like to hear my plan?"

Peter nodded slowly. His head still hurt badly. The snow leopard said softly, "Yes please."

"Alright then. My plan is to get up, walk over to the bush, and get the key to the house," said Ruby.

Peter just blinked. Now he really wished he hadn't rejected her help. "Okay then," he said.

She got up and went to get the key. She went around the two who were digging. Dirt and grass flew up from the hole.

She took out the key and unlocked the door. She opened it and helped Peter inside. "Are you okay?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, thank you," Peter said sitting down on a dining room seat. He was a little skeptical at first to sit down, thinking it was a trick.

_Maybe she's starting to like us,_ he thought. He watched as she closed the door and locked it from the inside and watched as she spied on the two digging.

Peter asked if he could have some ice. Ruby nodded and the fox walked across the floor and to the kitchen quickly. She got some cloth and put some ice in it. She gave it to Peter and he thanked her.

"How come you're nice all of a sudden?" he asked.

"Well, you all are being nice to me even though I've been torturing you all. So, I guess I can cut you _some_ slack."

He smiled at her. He placed the ice cube wrapped in cloth gently on his forehead and tried to relax.

Ruby crossed her arms and leaned against the glass doors as the two girls kept digging. She finally got bored with waiting and called to them.

Josie heard her and looked up. She saw the two inside. Valerie saw Josie had stopped working. "What's wrong?"

"They're inside!" Josie said happily. She jumped out of the hole and ran inside.

Valerie, however, was stuck inside the hole. When Josie jumped out, she kicked the dirt to give her a boost.

The dirt caved her in. She tried to get out, but her paws were sore. She screamed, "Josie get back here!"

Josie couldn't hear her. Josie had sat down on the wooden floor, sighing in relief.

Ruby rolled her eyes and went out to help Valerie. She looked down into the hole and heard Valerie screaming. Ruby just said, "Save your breath, otherwise you'll use up your oxygen."

"Ruby? Ruby, help me!" Valerie shouted.

Ruby got out her dark gray claws and dug quickly. Valerie felt the air get thin. Then, a white paw and its claws broke through the dirt wall.

Valerie was pulled out by Ruby and she smiled at the fox. "Thank you," Valerie said. "I was starting to get a little worried."

"No problem," Ruby said simply.

"How'd you get in?" Valerie asked, stretching from being cramped in the narrow hole.

"I used the key," said Ruby.

Valerie just looked at Ruby. Even though she had been with Ruby for over a week now, her tricks and schemes still surprised her. "A key? You had a key this whole time?"

"Yes. I asked if you wanted my help, but you refused it," Ruby said looking away.

Valerie sighed. "I'm sorry." Ruby looked at Valerie's paw confused. She held it out with her usual kind and sweet smile. Her emerald eyes seemed sincere.

"What?" asked Ruby.

"Thank you, friend," said Valerie.

Ruby just said, "One step at a time." Valerie thought she didn't want to shake her hand, but Ruby shook it and said, "You're welcome, acquaintance."

Valerie just shrugged and took it. She wished she and Ruby would immediately be friends, but with this red fox it would be, as Ruby said, one step at a time.


	13. Chapter 13: the Crocodile

Chapter 13: The Crocodile

Zenghui ran as fast as he could to find a way out. He was hungry, tired, and extremely parched, but Zenghui had to get out that instant. But he kept going back in circles.

Frustration built up inside him more easily at this point. Zenghui sighed and looked at the pond. He quickly took a sip of water.

The metal-gray fox looked back at the ox who was just starting to wake up. He walked over to him, his arms crossed, and he was tapping his foot angrily.

Once he awoke, he was startled to see Zenghui glaring at him with his coal black eyes. "What do you want?" he asked nervously.

"Now don't freak out. I need your help and I need it now. So no funny business, got it?" Zenghui told him plain out.

He nodded. Zenghui took a step closer to the ox, "How do I get out of here?"

"Oh, that's simple. Just go behind that little shack-like home and keep going straight," the ox replied.

Zenghui nodded. "Thank you," he replied.

The seventeen year-old fox took off in a flash, determined to send a warning letter to Ruby before it was too late.

He smiled and his heart pumped as his eyes spotted the city. He ran towards it and to the inn they stayed at. He swung open the door to their room and sighed in relief as he saw the beds and lamps.

He jumped onto the beds and hugged the pillows. They were so soft. _And distracting_, said a voice in his head. _Get up and help your sister and babysitter!_ said the voice.

He quickly looked for some paper and a pen. He found some and began writing as fast as he could.

He didn't care if it wasn't the fancy writing he usually did, he was in a rush. He scurried over to the desk to find an envelope. He folded the paper to fit inside the envelope and looked for a stamp.

He licked the envelope, closed it, and pressed the stamp on. He quickly wrote down the address and ran out into the halls.

Once he ran outside of the inn, he saw Zeng flying overhead. He wondered how to contact him. He reached into his pocket and gave some money to the fruit stand owner. He grabbed three fruits and looked up towards Zeng. He had three shots.

_I have to make this good,_ he thought to himself. He tossed one up, but it was too low. He tried again, but it was still too low.

He looked down at the last fruit. He closed his eyes and then opened them. He focused on Kwan and threw it!

Zeng was in a peaceful mood. He hadn't been attacked by a criminal while visiting Po, the Furious Five, and Master Shifu. It was such a nice day for him.

"I should come here more often. Although it's a city, the people here are nice," Zeng said to himself. "Nothing goes wrong here."

All of a sudden something hit him! He felt himself lose his center of balance. He began to plummet to the ground. "I spoke too soon!" he shouted out.

Zenghui ran ahead and caught him before he hit the hard dirt ground. Zeng opened his eyes, wondering why he didn't feel any searing pain. "Oh, Zenghui. Thank you."

"Sorry I hit you with fruit, I needed to get your attention fast!" Zenghui explained. He gave Zeng the letter and said, "Go to my home quickly. It's an emergency."

"Oh, thanks, but I," he began but Zenghui yelled, "Go now!"

Zeng flapped his wings frantically and flew off towards the mansion where they lived. Zenghui panted and then sighed.

As he was about to turn back to the inn and rest, someone pulled him over and hugged him. He looked up at the red-orange fox. It was his mother.

"Zenghui Dennis Xiaolin, where were you?" she asked using his full name. "You scared us half to death."

Zenghui just hugged her back. "It's a long story," he sighed. Then he stopped and said, "We have to go back home."

"Why?" asked his father.

"Ruby is in trouble," he said.

"What's wrong with Ruby?" her mother asked nervously.

"When I was in the bamboo forest, I ran into two bandits who wanted to take me for ransom. Now they're going to get Ruby," he explained.

Mr. Xiaolin looked at his wife and then they looked back at their son. "We have to get home fast," he said.

"But how? A carriage ride is too slow," said Mrs. Xiaolin.

"Then we'll run," he said simply.

Zenghui smiled. He loved it when his parents didn't do anything fancy. He saw his father take off, with his mother following behind. Then he joined in with them. _Hang in there Ruby,_ he thought.

Meanwhile, Ruby was leaning against the wall, waiting for Peter to gather his clothes and do the laundry.

She vividly remembered that awful stench when she climbed into Peter's room to escape her babysitters.

She looked over into the room and held her nose. "Peter, are you done yet?"

There was no answer. _It wouldn't surprise me if he fainted from the smell,_ she thought. She looked in and saw Peter trying to load the basket with clothes. The basket was overflowing.

"We'll do two loads, now come on," said Ruby.

Peter picked up the heavy basket and had some trouble walking with it. Ruby helped him and they stopped when they reached the flight of stairs.

Peter looked at Ruby. "Do you have a short cut?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. She took the heavy basket and pushed it down the railing. It went down half way perfectly fine, but then it tipped over. It fell onto Josie's head.

"Aw, yuck," she cringed.

Peter tried not to laugh. "Sorry Josie," he said.

Josie looked up and said, "Peter this better not happen again!"

He nodded and the two went down the stairs. Peter picked up the laundry and went into the laundry room.

Ruby turned on the washer and told him to start sorting the light clothes from the dark clothes. Peter made the two piles and Ruby felt awful from the smell.

The crocodile bandit looked in through the window. He peered in and saw Ruby and Peter.

The crocodile snickered as he saw a back door to get in. He stopped though when he saw Valerie watering some plants. He hid behind the bushes and reached for the silver doorknob. Once his scaley hands touched it, it shocked him!

Ruby's ears jerked up. Her prank had been set off. She smirked as she thought that Valerie must've touched to doorknob. She went to sneak over and take a look at the electrocuted snow leopard, but Peter stopped her.

"Let's go and get the other's laundry. We'll do those too," he said.

"Okay," she said, still looking at the door.

"Don't forget to put in the detergent," he said leaving.

"Alright," she said heading towards the door.

"Ruby!" he shouted.

Ruby stopped and went over to get the detergent. Peter nodded as he saw her scoop up some detergent and put it in. Peter left and Ruby rolled her eyes. She put back the detergent clumsily and knocked over the extra bottle of dish soap

Ruby didn't notice the bubbles forming in the washing machine. She opened the door, but looked behind her when she heard Peter call out, "Ruby are you coming or not?"

Ruby didn't see the crocodile at the door and just yelled, "Yeah, give me a second!"

Before she could look, he called out, "Get over here now!"

She sighed. "Alright," she called back.

The crocodile got ready to give her a punch, but the door was slammed in his face, before he could do anything.

He rubbed his snout. "Ouch," he muttered.

He saw Valerie's ears jerk up. He hid in the bushes again, before she looked up. She didn't see anything. She picked up the watering can and went to go in the back door. She touched to door, but she got zapped.

"Ow!" she winced.

She went in the front entrance and said, "Ruby, did you do something to the back door?"

Ruby, who was carrying the basket full of laundry just said, "I can't hear you behind this pile of laundry. We should probably talk again later."

She ran off, but she couldn't see around the pile. She accidently ran into the wall.

Valerie just shook her head and sighed, "Ruby."

Ruby quickly got up and rubbed her head. Then, Peter walked past her carrying the last pile in. He had only a few things in his paws.

He then came to a stop and shouted, "Ruby!"

Ruby looked over at Peter. She looked back at Valerie. Valerie hadn't been knocked unconscious from the shock, so she wasn't in trouble for that.

She also put in the detergent like she was told, so that wasn't it either. What was it?

She walked over, leaving the basket behind and her green eyes opened wide as she saw the laundry room.

Millions of bubbles flowing from the washer onto the floor. You couldn't see the wooden planks below the pile of bubbles.

"What did you do?" he asked.

Ruby honestly didn't know. She looked around for what she might've done. She then saw the extra soap bottle tipped over and almost empty.

"The soap bottle. I must've accidently tipped it over," Ruby said.

Peter tossed the clothes aside and went in the pile of bubbles. The two went over to the washer and Peter told her to turn it off. She pressed the button, or so she thought.

Peter opened the washer door and water and bubbles spurt out at them. Along with some socks, shirts, and pants.

"I said turn it off!" Peter shouted.

Ruby blocked the water with one paw and tried to look at what she had pressed. She had hit the 'Heavy Load' button.

She turned the washer off. The soaked snow leopard wiped his face with his arm, which only helped a little. He looked at Ruby who was soaked as well. The two looked around them.

Josie walked over to see what the commotion was about. Her eyes got wide once she saw the mess. The fox and snow leopard just looked at her and she looked back. "I'm not cleaning this up," she said simply.

The crocodile looked from outside. He decided to lure Ruby outside. He looked over to the left and saw the flattened flowers in the box.

He looked to the right and saw some nice flowers. He picked them and knocked on the door. Valerie opened it and asked, "Yes, may I help you?"

"Is Ruby here?" he asked with a fake smile.

"Yes, who are you?" she asked. She saw the flowers in his hand. Before the crocodile could respond, she asked, "Are you Miles?"

"Miles? Yes, yes I am," the crocodile said. _I don't know who she's talking about, but I'll use it,_ he thought.

"Miles, it's nice to meet you. Listen, I'm sorry my friend Josie embarassed you and Ruby like that in the newspaper," Valerie apologized.

The crocodile didn't know what else to say but, "It's alright."

Valerie smiled and went to go and get Ruby. She saw Ruby was carrying a hand full of bubbles and going towards the sink.

"Miles is here," Valerie said with a wide smile.

Ruby froze. "Miles is here?" she said in shock.

Valerie's smile faded. Ruby's shocked face wasn't happy, it was more of a fear kind of shock. "What's wrong?"

"I must've embarassed Miles pretty badly in that paper. I don't think I could face him," Ruby said sadly, looking down.

Valerie just said, "Miles is fine about it. I apologized to him and he said it was fine."

Ruby looked at Valerie curiously. "He did?"

"Yes, and also, not to spoil the surprise or anything but, he has some flowers for you," Valerie said, her smile coming back.

Ruby tried not to smile, but it showed anyway. "Really?"

Valerie caught her smile and nodded. Ruby immediately left and ran for the door. Valerie sat down at the table and started to read the newspaper.

Ruby felt a great amount of joy flow through her. She swung open the door and looked around for Miles. The crocodile hid from around the corner.

"Miles?" she asked, looking for the fox with jet black fur.

Her happiness faded once someone grabbed her from behind and wrapped one scaley arm around her neck. She managed to say, "What's going on?"

The crocodile just said with a twisted grin, "I'm Cheren. Also known as The Crocodile. But right now, I am," he then said in a cold whisper, "your worst nightmare!"


	14. Chapter 14: Cheren and Ruby

Chapter 14 Cheren and Ruby

Ruby opened her eyes. She looked around. _Where am I?_ she wondered.

She remembered the crocodile grabbing her from behind and saying that his name was Cheren. She winced as her head started pounding. She then remembered getting hit on the head and being knocked out.

She saw she was tied up. She couldn't get out. It was dark and she could barely see anything.

She tried to roll some place and hopefully run into something. And she did, but it wasn't someone she wanted to see.

Cheren lifted the dark green worn out blanket that covered the waggon. Cheren was trying to get back to the bamboo forest hideout, so he was going to sneak onto another person's supply waggon.

Cheren felt something run into him. A little bit of the sun's light poured in and Cheren could see the red fox rolling around. Cheren narrowed his eyes and said, "Settle down kid."

"My name is Ruby," she growled.

"Whatever," he said, lowering the blanket.

"Get me out of here!" she shouted.

Cheren was about to yell back at her when he saw the owner of the waggon coming back from the shop. He quickly got out his dagger and held it at her throat. "Make one sound and you'll get it," he whispered.

Ruby was silent. She barely had any idea where she was or who she was dealing with. She decided that it was best if she just remained silent for that moment.

The two heard the wheels start rolling and they tried not to fall off because of the bumpy ride. Ruby tried her best not to fall forward at the dagger by her throat.

She felt nervous. She shut her eyes and felt a shiver up her spine. She felt the fear inside her build. Soon, her mind was only filled with the thought of what might happen if no one came to save her.

After awhile, Ruby was almost at the point of tears. But luckily, the waggon stopped.

Cheren slowly raised the blanket that covered the items. He soon lifted the whole blanket off once he realized that the driver had gone off to eat. He looked around and saw that they were close to the city. Ruby was lifted up and thrown over his shoulder.

Her eyes were wide once she saw that it was the city her brother and parents were going to. She squirmed, hoping to break free and make a run for it.

But Cheren kept a firm grip on her. He went inside the forest to take her back to the wooden shack. He knew the woods like the back of his hand.

Ruby's depressing thoughts washed away as she thought of her escaping and reuniting with her brother and parents.

She could just imagine her mother giving Ruby one of her kind and gentle hugs that always warmed her. Ruby's father would hold her close and say that she was his little girl.

She thought that maybe her brother would be neutral seeing her.

Cheren felt Ruby stop struggling. She was lost in thought.

He opened the door and threw her in. Ruby snapped out of the daydream and looked around in a panic. Where was she?

She watched as Cheren stepped in and he closed the door behind him. "Now, you're going to keep quiet. I have something very important to do," he said.

"Sure, because we all know captives love staying with a total stranger who probably wants to strangle them," Ruby said sarcastically.

Cheren ignored her statement and continued on. He looked over to the left side of the room. A sturdy wooden desk stayed by the dirty window.

He opened the drawer and took out the paper and pencil. He started writing his ransom note.

Ruby wondered what to do to get herself out of there. She had an idea. "What's up croc?" Ruby asked teasingly.

Cheren rolled his eyes at the pun and continued writing. Ruby needed to think of something. "Hey croc, wanna play tag?"

"No, now be quiet before I knock you out," Cheren threatened her.

Ruby just said, "Oh, so you're too slow?"

Cheren was starting to get irritated by this fox. He quickly spun around and pointed his dagger at her. Ruby looked at the dagger that pointed at her.

She continued with her idea, "Pretty, pretty, shiny, shiny."

Cheren moaned as she repeated it multiple times. He raised his hand and got ready to bring it down onto her, but she rolled to the side. His dagger cut through the wooden floorboards.

He tried to pull it out, but it was stuck. Ruby laughed. Cheren felt anger surge through him.

He then pulled it out and tried to hit the red fox. She dodged every time. Then, she managed to stand up. She hit her head with his and he was blown back.

Everything was spinning in his sight now. Ruby saw he was still going to try though. _This croc just doesn't give up now does he?_ she thought.

She dodged every attempt to strike her with the dagger and then she started to slow down. She quickly went to the right, but he followed. His dagger missed Ruby, but cut the rope.

She smiled as the rope dropped to the ground. She narrowed her bright green eyes and tackled the crocodile to the floor.

Cheren had dropped his dagger and was now wrestling with her. "C'mon Cheren, you can do better than that!" Ruby taunted.

Cheren used all his strength to overturn her and she saw he was now winning. She used her tail to tickle the back of his neck.

He laughed and Ruby overturned him. Cheren saw the dagger was only a few inches away from him. He tried to reach it without her noticing, but she stopped him.

"Why are you hitting yourself?" she joked as she slapped him with his own hand.

Cheren hit her with his other hand and said, "You're being a bad little girl, now aren't you?"

Ruby rubbed the side of her face. "Ow," she muttered.

Cheren laughed at her. "You're going to behave until I get that letter ready."

Ruby was pinned down by the crocodile and Cheren tied her paws down to the leg of the desk.

She narrowed her bright green eyes and purposely moved her paws up and down. The desk shifted and ruined Cheren's letter. He grabbed another paper and tried again.

He stomped on Ruby's tail to make her stop. Ruby shouted out, "Ouch!"

She growled at him which only made him stomp on her tail again.

He finished his ransom note and a grin spread across his face. "Perfect," he said slyly.

He looked at Ruby. "Soon, young fox, I will have your family's riches and your family. You'll never be free again."

Ruby rolled her eyes and just said, "My brother would defeat you within seconds. My mother wouldn't mess around either. And my father would sweep the floor with you in the blink of an eye."

Cheren just got up and went out to mail the note. Ruby waited until she was sure he was out of sight. She quickly used her claws to get her untied.

She went for the door, but it was locked. She tried the windows. They were locked as well. She tried breaking down the door, but it wouldn't budge.

She tried punching it, but all she got out of it was a sore paw. Then a thought came to her mind. She looked around.

She had been pranking Valerie, Peter, and Josie for days now. Why not prank Cheren? Ruby had mischievous smile on her face and she rubbed her paws together. "It's time for pranking," she said.

Cheren walked back, thinking tall of himself. _I've really got this plan down for sure. I'll be the richest and most feared crocodile in all of China,_ he thought to himself.

Cheren walked through the bamboo forest quietly and made sure that no one was following him.

He twirled the dagger in his hands and grinned. "Those foxes will be a piece of cake to defeat. They're just foxes," he said.

Cheren swung open the bamboo door and a bucket of water fell on top of his head. He looked around for Ruby who was sitting by the desk.

"Alright you smarty, you asked for it," Cheren said coming her way. He raised his foot where Ruby's tail laid and just as he slammed it down, she quickly moved it away, revealing splintery wood beneath.

Cheren's eyes widened and he let out a shout of pain. Ruby had scratched it up with her claws and rested it gently over the splintery wood.

Cheren quickly got the splinters out from his foot and glared at Ruby who just smiled tauntingly at him.

Ruby stuck her tongue at him and knocked him off his feet. She jumped over him and went to the other side of the little wooden shack. He raced over to her angrily and stepped on a loose wooden plank.

It immediately hit him in the face and he stepped back. He rubbed his scaley face that was a little red from the hard smack.

He went around the loose floorboard and chased Ruby. She dodged his punches and jumped over his low kicks. She threw him some punches of her own which he failed to dodge.

He winced from the kick to the stomach she gave him. She ran to the shadowy corner of the shack. She stuck her tongue at him and he fell for the taunt.

She fled from him once he came close enough to her trap. He couldn't stop running soon enough. He tripped on the row of pencils that had been scattered around the shadowy area of the floor.

He fell on his back and groaned. This red fox was a load of trouble.

He grabbed a handful of pencils and flung them at her. She dodged and deflected some pencils.

Cheren then threw his dagger at her. She ducked and only missed her head by a few inches. It hit the door. She quickly yanked it out and saw it had made a hole in the door.

She quickly clawed the door and escaped when she made a big enough widening. She quickly jumped through it.

Her heart raced, her mind was filled with worried thoughts, and some fear and happiness flowed through her at that moment. She was happy that her plan had worked, but she was frightened about what might happen now that she had ticked him off even more.

She decided that she would worry about that later. Right now she needed to find her brother and parents.

Cheren narrowed his eyes, looking through the wide gaping hole in his door. He watched as the red fox swiftly ran through the dark bamboo forest. "You may have gotten away now, but I'll get you again," he said with a twisted grin.


	15. Chapter 15: The Search

Chapter 15: The Search

Valerie finished decorating the table for dinner. She couldn't help but wonder how Ruby was doing with Miles.

She straightened out the doiley and looked back towards the kitchen. She could smell the fried rice from the living room.

Valerie went towards the kitchen and smiled at her dish. She looked around. _This will be the first time I've been able to cook something in peace since I got here,_ thought Valerie.

The snow leopard got the dinner ready for everyone. Josie came running in and said with a cheerful smile, "Dinner smells divine!"

"Thank you, Josie. Where's Peter?" Valerie said putting the wok in the sink.

"He's in the guest room putting away his fresh laundry," Josie said.

Valerie nodded. "Can you tell him to come down for dinner?"

Josie nodded. The South Chinese Tiger ran out of the kitchen and dashed up the staircase. She stopped midway. "Where's Ruby?"

Valerie smiled at the thought. "She's with Miles," she said happily.

"Who's Miles?" Josie asked.

Valerie shot her a look. "You've forgotten already?"

Josie blinked. "Oh yes. Sorry," she said running up the steps. She knocked on Peter's door and told him to come down for dinner.

Peter looked for Ruby as well. "Where's that little trouble maker?" he asked.

"She is with her crush Miles. He came over today and said that he was perfectly fine with that article in Josie's newspaper. Then, apparently the two went off together," Valerie said.

Peter knew she couldn't hide the smile on her face. "Well that's nice to hear that Ruby is happy."

"Don't you think we should go look for her?" Josie asked.

"I don't know," Valerie said bringing the plates out to the table. "Maybe they're eating together."

"I think we should go and get her," said Peter.

"Well I don't want to ruin her fun if she is enjoying herself with Miles," said Valerie.

"And what if she's not?" asked Josie.

Valerie sighed. "Alright, I'll go out. You stay here, I'll go and find her," she said reluctantly.

"Wait," Josie said, stopping the female snow leopard.

She looked at her friend. "What is it?"

"What did Miles look like?" Josie asked exictedly.

"Well he was a green crocodile with shiny, metal armor and black eyes. He had a black sash by his waist and he had flowers in his hands for Ruby as well," said Valerie.

Josie and Peter cocked their heads. "A crocodile?" they asked curiously.

"What? Some foxes can have crushes on crocodiles, right?" Valerie said.

"No foxes that I've ever heard of," said Josie.

"Nevermind that, just go look for her," said Peter, getting impatient.

"Alright, alright," Valerie told him leaving the mansion.

Valerie wondered where to look first. She thought that maybe he would be at his house. _I'll just ask someone in the city where Miles lives,_ she thought to herself.

The snow leopard went off into the city and looked around the streets. People passed by in a rush and some took their time to enjoy the shops and say hello to friends and family.

Valerie looked around and saw a messenger goose. She tapped his shoulder and he turned around. "Yes, may I help you?" he asked.

"Hello, I was just wondering if you knew where a boy named Miles lives?" asked Valerie.

The goose said in a dull tone, "There are many 'Miles' in the world, miss. Can you please describe the one you're talking about?"

"Well, he has green scales, black eyes, he wears metal armor, and he has sharp teeth," Valerie said trying to remember more about the crocodile.

The goose just blinked and said in his dull tone, "I'm sorry miss, but I don't recall a crocodile named Miles in this area."

"But that's impossible. He came to my house saying that he wanted to see someone," Valerie said starting to pace back and forth.

"Well that must've been someone else, because the only 'Miles' I know in this city is a fox with jet black fur, metal-gray eyes, and some white fur by the tip of his tail."

Valerie facepalmed herself and moaned, "What have I done?"

"Is there anything else I can help you with, miss?" he asked in the same dreary tone.

Valerie just glared at the goose who didn't seem to have a care. "Yes, you can change that attitude before I swat you!"

The goose just took a step back with wide eyes. He swallowed hard, "Sorry."

"It's alright. I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's just that Ruby is probably really mad at me right now," Valerie began, but the goose interrupted her.

He seemed to shake while asking, "Did you say Ruby?"

Valerie nodded. "Yes, Ruby Xiaolin. Why?"

The goose panicked. "Oh my! You better run! Hide somewhere safe until she's cooled off," he said frantically.

Valerie stopped the panicking goose and said, "Relax. I will survive through her temper."

Then a voice in her mind said, _Hopefully, you'll survive through her temper_.

Valerie then returned her focus back on the issue. "Where is the Miles you just told me about? Where does he live?"

"He lives a couple blocks away from Gongmen City. He helps his family with the rice farm," said the goose.

"Thank you," said Valerie.

The snow leopard ran out of the city and tried to look for Miles' house.

She spotted a rice field a little way ahead. She got a little too excited and ran across the rice field.

She spotted a black fox with white fur at the tip of its tail. The fox looked at her wondering why she was running through the fields.

"You're ruining our rice fields," he said plainly to the snow leopard.

"Have you seen Ruby?" Valerie called out, completely oblivious to what she had done.

Then she noticed that the fox was giving her a look. She looked down and saw what she had done.

She tried to go back, but when she began to go back, she started to mess it up even more.

Something grabbed her arm. "I'll help you," the fox said.

The fox led her out of the rice fields and she looked at him. He had a gray vest on with black pants. He had a hat similar to the hat Crane wore and saw that he held in his paw, a bo staff.

Miles looked at her and asked, "What is this about Ruby?"

"Well you see, Ruby was worried that you were mad at her for that article in the newspaper and she was mad at me and my friends so we tried to cheer her up, and then a crocodile came and said he was you but he wasn't really you," Valerie blurted out in a rush.

Miles stopped her before she went on. "You thought I was a crocodile?"

"I've never seen you before," Valerie said.

Miles nodded. "So, apparently Ruby has gone off with a crocodile whom you thought was me?"

Valerie nodded. "I have no idea where she is and I was going to ask if you knew where she was."

Miles crossed his arms and thought for a moment. His metal-gray eyes looked at the snow leopard and said, "I don't know where Ruby is, but I will help you look for her if you'd like."

"Thank you so much," Valerie said with relief.

Miles looked up at the sky. The sky was now a beautiful pink-orange. The sun was setting. "We better start looking. I'll go and get a lantern so we can search when it gets dark."

Valerie nodded. She followed Miles to his home to get the lantern for the search.

Meanwhile, just outside Miles' home, Zenghui and his parents ran down the streets towards their home. "Pick up the pace, sweetie," Mrs. Xiaolin said to Zenghui.

For once, he couldn't keep up. Zenghui had barely ever ran with his parents.

Zenghui tried to run faster to keep up with his mother. His father, however was far ahead. They soon reached the mansion.

They reached the door and Zenghui's father swung the door open in a rush. He looked around for anyone who might look supicious.

He saw Peter and rushed at him. Zenghui quickly called out, "Wait Father, he's a friend of Valerie!"

The metal-gray fox stopped. Peter looked at them curiously. "Zenghui, are these your parents?"

Zenghui nodded. "Is Ruby okay?"

"Yes, she's with Miles. Valerie just went out to get her back for dinner," Peter explained.

Mrs. Xiaolin sighed in relief. "Shandian," she said to her mate. "I'm going to bring Ruby home immediately."

"Good idea," he said. "That crocodile may not have gotten here yet."

"Wait," said Peter.

They all looked at the snow leopard. "What is it?" asked Shandian.

"A crocodile?" asked Peter. He began to worry when he heard this.

"Yes," Zenghui said. "He had green scales, black eyes, metal armor, and was looking for Ruby."

"I think I know what might've happened to Ruby," said Peter.

Mrs. Xiaolin looked at him worriedly. "What's happened to our little Ruby?"

"Well, this crocodile came to the door and said he was Miles and Ruby might've gone off with him. I don't know. I was doing laundry when Valerie opened the door," said Peter.

"Valerie," said Zenghui. "Where is she?"

"She went to look for Ruby and Miles," Peter explained.

Shandian then turned to his family. "We're going to look for Ruby," he said. He looked at the snow leopard. "Will you come with us?"

"Of course," said Peter.

Zenghui went to the drawers. "Grab a lantern. It's getting dark out. We will need these to find Ruby and Valerie."

Peter grabbed a lantern and they lit them. They saw the lanterns glow brightly and then set out to find Ruby and Valerie.

Zenghui just hoped that they wouldn't be too late. He just couldn't imagine what would happen if they didn't make it in time.

As the group set off to find the two, Josie came down the staircase, looking down at the gameboard she held in her paws.

"Alright, Peter. I got the game. But I think it's missing a piece. Do you think Zenghui will get mad once I tell him I went into his room?"

The South Chinese Tiger paused once she looked up from the Chinese Checkers box. She blinked. She saw that she was all alone in the big mansion. "Peter?"


	16. Chapter 16: Looking for Ruby

_Sorry everyone for the confusion on the last chapter. I accidently posted the wrong one. Here's the correct one._

_Note: I do not own Kung Fu Panda_

* * *

Chapter 16: Looking for Ruby

Valerie yawned. She was getting tired. They had been looking for three hours. She was getting really hungry as well.

Miles held up the Chinese lantern and kept searching for their friend. He didn't seem tired or hungry. He looked over at Valerie who yawned for the tenth time that half-an-hour. "Would you like to rest for the night and continue our search in the morning?"

Valerie shook her head no. "I'm alright. Let's keep looking," she said.

Miles looked at her for a few seconds and then continued on. The fox paused and his ears twitched. Valerie looked at him curiously, "Miles? What's wrong?"

Miles quickly turned around. "We're not alone," he said. He handed the lantern to the snow leopard and he got his staff ready. He waited patiently for another sound.

His left ear pointed up and his eyes looked over to his left. He couldn't exactly see the shadow in the dark forest, but he could hear it. He pointed his staff at the shadowy figure, "Show yourself."

Valerie shivered slightly, wondering what would happen. But then, Miles relaxed as he saw the figure step forward. It was Zenghui. "Miles, have you seen Ruby?" asked Zenghui.

"Zenghui!" Valerie said in relief. She ran over to the metal-gray fox and hugged him.

"It's good to see you too, Valerie. But I still need to find my sister," Zenghui said, giving her a hug back.

"I know, that's who we're looking for," she told him.

Zenghui looked over at Miles. "Did you find anything? One of her arrows, the croc bandit's weapon, anything?"

Miles shook his head no. "I'm afraid not, Zenghui. No traces of the bandit or Ruby."

Zenghui sighed. "Where could she be?"

"I should've known that croc wasn't Miles," Valerie said, crossing her arms and looking away.

Zenghui put his paw on her shoulder and said, "Valerie, you were only trying to be helpful to Ruby. You had no idea it wasn't him."

Valerie just looked down. "But still," she began, but Zenghui interrupted her.

"Valerie, we could continue this blame game all day, but that won't help us at all," he said firmly.

"But it is my fault! I should've questioned him or something! I should've followed them or maybe turned him down," Valerie said starting to have a meltdown. Her green eyes began to look watery.

Zenghui just said sternly, "Listen to me!" Valerie looked up at the metal-gray fox who seemed very serious. "You want to play the blame game? Fine. Blame me. I could've turned down going to that meeting and stayed home with my sister so none of this would've happened."

Valerie wiped away a tear that started running down her face. Zenghui continued on, "But I didn't. And there's nothing we can do about it. We just have to keep looking for Ruby."

Valerie nodded. She started to feel a little better. Not a lot, but just a little. She took a deep breath in and exhaled. "Where should we look first?"

"We should ask around town," said Shandian, joining the group with his wife.

"That's a good idea. They might've seen her," Miles agreed.

"We should hurry. It's getting very late and she could be in grave danger," Ruby and Zenghui's mother, Marigold, said nervously.

"Then we shouldn't waste any time," Shandian said. "Let's go."

And with that, they set off for the city. They asked everyone in the city, from the people running the fruit stands, to the little kids playing in front of the homes they lived in. No one saw Ruby or a croc bandit go by that day.

They all met at the outskirts of the city. "Nothing?" asked Peter.

They all shook their heads no. "Oh, my little girl is lost," Marigold said sadly.

"It's alright, Mother. Ruby is probably just fine. I think she's already outsmarted that old crocodile," Zenghui said to his mother.

Marigold just tried to calm herself down. "I suppose so," she said in a quiet voice.

Valerie looked at Zenghui. He looked down. He had some doubts himself. He just hoped that what he had just said, was true. And that she wasn't in any serious trouble.

"Maybe we should split up?" Valerie suggested.

They all looked at her. "That might be a good idea," Miles agreed with her.

"Alright then," said Shandian. He bent down to the dirt ground and rolled out a map. "Choose where each of you would like to go to."

They all looked at the map of China. She could be anywhere. They hadn't the slightest idea of where she could be. But then Zenghui got an idea. "I have a good feeling that Ruby might be in the city where we just were. I got lost in the bamboo forest and I was kidnapped there by the croc and an ox bandit. They have a small hideout in the bamboo forest. I think I know where it is."

"Then you should go there since you know where it is," said Valerie.

Zenghui was silent. "I think you should come with me Valerie."

Valerie was a little taken back by what he had said. She wanted _her_ to come with him? She hadn't ever been invited to go with someone...ever. Even in a game. She was usually left alone, because everyone thought she was going to hold them back.

Valerie stopped thinking about her past and nodded. "Of course I will."

"Marigold and I will search more around Gongmen City," Shandian said.

"Peter, how about you and I ask some of China's prisons about this croc bandit? They might know something," Miles suggested.

Peter didn't find going to China's jails appealing, but if it meant finding Ruby, he would try. "Sure," he said.

Shandian grabbed the map and folded it neatly. He then looked at the group who seemed to be ready to go off and search for their red friend. "Let's begin at dawn. We all need a good rest to be ready for a long search tomorrow."

They all nodded. "You can all stay in our home," said Marigold as she began to walk.

"Thank you, Mrs. Xiaolin, but I'm afraid I must turn down your offer. I need to return to my home and tell my parents what's going on. Otherwise, they'll be extremely worried," Miles explained, bowing Palm-to-Fist style.

Marigold nodded and said, "I understand, Miles. No need to worry. We'll see you tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

Miles smiled and replied, "Yes ma'am." And with that, he walked towards his home.

As they walked down the dirt path towards Mr. and Mrs. Xiaolin's home, Peter realized that he had left Josie by herself. The snow leopard stopped in his tracks at the thought. The others looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?" asked Zenghui.

He looked at the metal-gray fox and said, "We left Josie by herself."

Zenghui was silent for a moment. He didn't know much about Josie, except that she had accidently told everyone that Ruby had a crush on Miles. He then just said, "I suppose you better hurry and see if your friend is in trouble."

Peter nodded and dashed off ahead. The snow leopard stopped and panted as he approached the large home. He saw the lights were still on and he opened the doors. "Josie?" he called out for his friend.

There was no reply. He was beginning to get a little nervous, until he heard someone shout, "Haha!"

"Josie?" Peter called out again, climbing up the staircase to the second floor.

Peter cocked his head slightly. Who exactly was she fighting with? He crept over to the two rooms. To the left, was Ruby's room. And to his left, was Zenghui's room. Josie's voice came from Zenghui's room. He noticed the note that told Ruby to stay out of his room and wondered if Zenghui would be upset if he found out that Josie had been in there.

Peter grabbed the door and opened it a little. The door creaked slightly, but it was barely noticeable. He peered through the slight opening and saw Josie, completely unharmed.

Josie was messing around in Zenghui's room. She wielded an item in her paws. It was a bow and arrow. She drew back the arrow and fired it at the target she had set up. A small clump of grass with a sheet of paper that had a target-like design drawn on it.

But she completely misssed the target and went straight through the window. Peter's eyes were wide after seeing that. "Josie!" he yelled.

Josie was startled and dropped the wooden bow on the ground. She saw the snow leopard, his mouth open, his eyes wide, and he was absolutely shocked at her for doing such a thing. "I'm sorry, Peter!"

"Try telling that to Zenghui," Peter told her coming into the room.

It was a nice and relaxing room. The wooden floors had a shine to them, the bed looked comfortable, and Zenghui had shelves to hold his possessions. He mostly had weapons like daggers, bows and arrows, nunchucks, and some other things.

But Peter's attention was still fixated on the hole in Zenghui's window. Peter heard Zenghui and his family come in their home. "You have a lot of explaining to do," said Peter to the South Chinese Tiger.

Josie just shook her head no and shivered. "Ruby is bad enough, Peter. I don't want to mess with the fox who outsmarts Ruby," she told him, still shivering.

"C'mon, you have to tell him sometime," Peter insisted, grabbing her paw and bringing her to the door.

Zenghui stood at the top of the stairs, looking at Peter who was in his room. "Peter," Zenghui began. But before he could continue any further, Peter was pulled back into the room.

"Josie! Come on!" Peter argued. He pulled her back over and pushed her out of the room. She just looked at the metal-gray fox nervously. His coal black eyes looking at her somewhat intently.

"Why did you go into my room?" he asked plainly.

Josie looked away. She didn't know exactly how to tell him. She was silent for a few moments, but then she blurted out, "I put a hole through your window!"

Zenghui's eyes widened only slightly. "You went in my room to put a hole through my window?" He joked slightly about how she didn't directly answer his question.

"No! It was an accident. I was bored so I just decided to try out archery and I missed the target I made. That's all. I promise," Josie said to Zenghui. Zenghui looked down at the tiger who was on her knees, looking up at him, and seemed to be begging for forgiveness.

"It's...okay," he said. He looked over at his room. "Just please don't do it again, alright?"

Josie nodded and got up on her feet. "Yes. I promise," she said hugging him.

Josie let go after a few seconds and then looked at Peter. She then swatted his shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

"Why'd you leave me here alone?" she asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

Peter sighed, but smiled. "I'll explain it to you a little later," Peter replied. "Right now, I'm going to help Mrs. Xiaolin fix up dinner." He didn't want Mrs. Xiaolin to find a trap that Ruby had set up.

Zenghui gently grabbed Peter's arm and whispered, "Don't worry. I handled them all."

Peter just looked at Zenghui in shock. How did he do it so quickly? Peter just kept walking and then Zenghui remembered something. "Wait, Peter!"

But it was too late. Peter stepped on the tenth step and he slipped. He tumbled down the steps and felt dizzy after he stopped rolling. He rubbed his head and muttered, "Ouch."

"Sorry, Peter. I forgot about that one," Zenghui said. The fox smiled sheepishly and Peter facepalmed. Peter was just glad that the trap he had just encountered, would be the last one...for now.


End file.
